powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Deizarus
is the leader of the Neo Deboth Army. Character History He had threatened Earth 100 million years ago but was driven off by the Zyudenryu. In the present day, a few years after the fall of the first Deboth Army at the hands of the Dino Force Rangers, Deizarus, leading the Neo Deboth Army, returned to Earth to find the Power of the Dragon King. He vowed to use it to rule Earth as well as the entire universe. Approached by space mercenary Juhyeok with an offer to deal with the Brave Dino Force Rangers for him, Deizarus saw no choice but to accept his bounty; Weihab and Tsuraira attempted to convince him otherwise but were forced to fall back after facing the assembled five Rangers. Deizarus confided his suspicion to his subordinates that he believed Juhyeok to hold the Power of the Dragon King; this was seemingly confirmed in Juhyeok's outburst as he defended himself against Raimein and Homuras. As Raimein failed to draw out the power fully, Deizarus declined Tsuraira's offer and stepped in to confront Juhyeok himself only to be intercepted by the five Brave Dino Force Rangers. Though easily overwhelming the five-man team, Deizarus found that Juhyeok had eluded him. Still uncertain as to the power within Juhyeok, Deizarus approved Raimein's request to attempt to draw it out from him again; he would sense the Power of the Dragon King from Juhyeok when he stepped in to protect Hyeonjun Jeon from Raimein. Confirming that Juhyeok held the Power of the Dragon King without doubt, Deizarus approved Weihab to draw it out from him. Challenged by Juhyeok, Deizarus sent his remaining three generals: Raimein, Homuras and Arash on an all-out attack in which he found that Juhyeok was apparently a decoy for Juyong, the true holder of the Power of the Dragon King. Realizing that Juyong was the true Dragon King, Deizarus sent forth Homuras to face him while Raimein was to confront the decoy Juhyeok. Though Raimein was eventually beaten, it was at this point that Deizarus appeared himself to attack Juhyeok, rendering at him at his mercy before the arrival of his real quarry, Brave Red Dino, after he had destroyed Homuras. Juyong was easily incapacitated and seized by Deizarus who took him along as he returned to his ship with Raimein, intent on drawing out the Power of the Dragon King from him personally. Deizarus was stopped short of attaining the Power of the Dragon King by Juhyeok whom, having arrived to rescue his brother, slew Raimein in a final duel before severing Deizarus' tendrils. Facing the brothers, Deizarus engaged Brave Red and Gold Dino but was seemingly defeated before they escaped on Pteravolt. Deizarus persisted, however, and enlarged before interfacing with his own ship, transforming and utilizing it as a weapon to pursue them to Earth before being stopped in his tracks as he was struck by the Brave TyrannoKing piloted by the remaining four Rangers, which had been propelled by Giga Bragigas. With Pteravolt and TyrannoKing combining to form Brave Raiden TyrannoKing, Deizarus faced the Dino Force Brave in a final skirmish. While dwarfing their combination immensely, Deizarus was eluded by them before being ultimately destroyed as the Dino Force rammed him with the full power of their Brave. Powers and Abilities *'Enlarging:' As a member of the Neo Deboth Army, Deizarus possesses the ability to enlarge himself at will. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Deizarus is voiced by Min Eung-shik while in Japanese dub, he was voiced by , who had previously voiced as Mephisto in Suite Pretty Cure♪ Notes *He is the only Neo Deboth Army member to not bear any resemblance to any of the generals from the original Kyoryuger series. *His name is most likely a portmanteau of "DeBoth" and the suffix "saurus" Appearances * Power Rangers Dino Force Brave **''King 1: The Birth of a New King!'' **''King 2: Come on, New Warriors!'' **''King 3: Gabugaburincho, We're a Team!'' **''King 4: Threat! Space Mercenary!'' **''King 5: Counterattack! Win any Wall!'' **''King 6: Brother! Howling Crying Soul!'' **''King 7: Advent! The Commander of Neo Deboth!'' **''King 8: Revival! Giga Bragigas!'' **''King 9: I'll show you! The Largest Combination of the Strongest!'' **''King 10: Farewell! Brave Gold Dino'' **''King 11: Which One is Real?! King of Dinosaurs'' **''King 12: Eternal! Power Rangers Dino Force Brave'' References Category:Neo Deboth Army Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Final Villain